Bumi Padam
by Prominensa
Summary: Hari ini, mungkin manusia bisa tertawa dan merasa hatinya dipenuhi dengan suka cita. Akan tetapi, siapa yang akan menduga bila esok hari akan berubah menjadi duka cita. Tak ada Bumi, tak ada kehidupan, dan tak ada kita. "Aku takut jika esok akan menjadi hari terakhir kita. Sedangkan aku masih ingin melihat wajah cucuku." [Drabble - potongan cerita sebelum hari akhir]
1. Chapter 1: Sabtu

**Bumi Padam**

 **A Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Naruto credit to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **((Uchiha family dan potongan cerita sebelum Bumi menghilang. Dibuat mulai hari Sabtu - Jumat. Terinspirasi dari film Melancholia))**

 **Drama family dan sci-fi/Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini bukan isu, juga bukan mitos. Akan tetapi, ini tentang kenyataan di mana Bumi akan segera padam. Tidak lagi dirindukan, tidak ada lagi berada di sistem tata surya. Tidak, tidak untuk selamanya._

 _Dan ini bukan lengkara. Jelas ini kemurkaan yang kita buat sendiri. Karena Bumi adalah fana, akhirat adalah akhir. Kali ini saja, menunduk dan bersujudlah. Kepada Dia, Pencipta Semesta Raya._

* * *

 **Sabtu**

Dua pasang sepatu melangkah beriringan menelusuri trotoar sempit di pinggiran ibu kota. Bermacam-macam toko tampak berjejer rapi, dan jendela kaca mereka memantulkan cahaya matahari yang menyerang dari arah timur.

Dua pasang sepatu itu terus melangkah, sesekali berhenti di salah satu toko untuk melihat isinya. Kadang tanpa sengaja si _Flat Shoes Pink_ menyenggol _sneaker_ hitam, membuat si pemilik melirik dan menautkan satu alisnya.

"Ada apa, Sasuke- _kun_?" Suara lembut pemilik _flat shoes pink_.

"Tidak apa-apa, Sakura." Kini berganti suara pemilik _sneaker_ hitam yang terlihat lebih berat dan kasar. Khas seorang pria dewasa.

Keduanya saling menarik kurva lengkung dan kembali menautkan jemari. Menyalurkan renjana dari dalam hati masing-masing. Wajah cendayam wanita bermahkota merah jambu itu, tampak berseri-seri hingga senyumnya menampilkan gigi yang persih.

Tautan jemari terasa semakin kuat. Namun, di detik kemudian terlepas karena bunyi cuitan gadis mungil yang duduk di pundak Sasuke. Kaki-kaki itu menggantung, tetapi tidak mengganggu sama sekali. Sedangkan kedua tangannya menjadikan rambut Sasuke sebagai pegangan agar ia tidak terjungkal.

Sakura mencubit sebelah pipi Sarada—nama gadis mungil itu, membuat Sarada mengaduh dan mengerucutkan bibir lucu. Sesekali Sasuke menggoda putrinya. Berpura-pura hendak jatuh dan membuat gelak tawa bagi Sarada.

"Papa, Sarada takut." Meski berucap demikian, air muka Sarada tidak bisa berbohong jika ada suka cita yang membaur.

Mereka bertiga tampak bahagia. Rona merah menghiasi kedua pipi masing-masing. Ibu kota seolah disulap menjadi taman bunga yang menyebarkan serbuk harmoni. Tidak ada rasa gelebah bersarang di hati. Hari ini, wajah mereka berpinar terang bagai matahari di bulan Juli.

Aroma takoyaki merasuki indra penciuman mereka. Sarada menunjuk salah satu restoran yang menyediakan aneka jajanan negeri Sakura. Karena hari ini merupakan hari libur keluarga, tak sedikit orang yang mengantre di depan pintu restoran. Dan begitu juga dengan keluarga Uchiha, ikut bersatu dengan barisan yang mengular.

 **[Tbc]**


	2. Chapter 2: Minggu

**Bumi Padam**

 **A Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Naruto credit to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **((Uchiha family dan potongan cerita sebelum Bumi menghilang. Dibuat mulai hari Sabtu - Jumat. Terinspirasi dari film Melancholia))**

 **Drama family dan sci-fi/Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini bukan isu, juga bukan mitos. Akan tetapi, ini tentang kenyataan di mana Bumi akan segera padam. Tidak lagi dirindukan, tidak ada lagi berada di sistem tata surya. Tidak, tidak untuk selamanya._

 _Dan ini bukan lengkara. Jelas ini kemurkaan yang kita buat sendiri. Karena Bumi adalah fana, akhirat adalah akhir. Kali ini saja, menunduk dan bersujudlah. Kepada Dia, Pencipta Semesta Raya._

* * *

 **Minggu**

Aroma buah _berry_ dan cokelat bersua di indra penciuman Uchiha Sasuke. Bola mata yang senada dengan warna langit malam itu, berkelana menjelajahi aneka kudapan di atas meja ruang makan. Ia tersenyum manis bagaikan _Green With Berry_ yang tersaji di sana, dan menyeret satu kursi untuk menunggu sang ratu memulai acara jamuannya.

"Aku menemukan sebuah toko kue kecil di dekat tikungan stasiun," kata Sakura, sambil mendudukkan Sarada di bangku sebelahnya.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian mengambil _Triple Chocolate Choux_ lebih dulu, dan membiarkan bunyi 'kres' mengganggu pendengaran Sakura; yang tengah sibuk menyuapi putrinya. "Manis ... enak."

Bibir mungil Sarada terbuka, ia sudah tidak tahan untuk disuapi Sakura. Pipinya menggembung lucu saat mengunyah kue yang divariasi dengan puding lembut itu. Tercium aroma perisa stroberi di dalamnya. Meski begitu, rasa asam dan manis yang larut di mulut membuat bahagia bagi mereka yang tidak terlalu suka manis.

Dalam beberapa detik saja, Sarada berhasil menghabiskan kudapannya. Sakura memunguti piring kotor dan mulai merapikan meja makan. Setelah turun dari kursi, Sarada menyerbu Sasuke dan minta digendong menuju ruang keluarga. Ia menyambar remot tv dan menonton _chanel_ favoritnya.

"Papa, mau beli itu." Sarada menunjuk salah satu iklan mainan yang heboh di tv.

"Aa, Sarada mau beli berapa?" tanya Sasuke dengan penuh kelembutan.

Sebelum menjawab, Sarada menampilkan ekspresi menghitung jari di depan wajahnya. Sasuke pun terkekeh melihat tingkah anak gadis yang nyaris seratus persen mirip dengannya.

"Lima. Sarada mau lima, Papa."

"Wah, banyak sekali. Nanti Mama dikasih tidak, Sarada?"

Sarada menggeleng, lalu tersenyum dengan sangat manis. Sasuke yang sudah gemas akan tingkah putrinya, membuat keisengan dengan menggelitiki Sarada. Gelak tawa mereka merembet hingga dapur. Sakura yang sedang asyik mencuci piring pun tak lama ikut larut dalam kebersamaan mereka.

Salah satu kaki Sarada menginjak remot tv dan tiba-tiba _chanel_ berpindah ke saluran berita. Ketiganya langsung fokus kepada pembawa acara yang terlihat elegan dengan jas berwarna abu-abu. Ia membacakan sebuah informasi dunia yang sempat riuh sekitar satu tahun lalu.

 _Ada sebuah mukjizat datang dan menyelamatkan manusia juga Bumi. Tepat satu tahun yang lalu, kita digemparkan dengan pemberitahuan dari NASA, jika ada_ _sebuah asteroid_ _Apophis 99942 bergerak ke arah Bumi; yang artinya asteroid tersebut akan menabrak Bumi. Para ahli astronomi sudah memprediksi hal ini sejak lebih dari sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Dan kita harus bersyukur karena selamat dari bencana tersebut. Sekarang kita sudah melewati tahun dua ribu tiga puluh—_

Sakura mendadak mematikan tv dan berkacak pinggang di depan Sarada. Mengingat sekarang sudah pukul tujuh malam, maka sudah waktunya Sarada menggosok gigi dan masuk ke kamar. Walaupun sepertinya Sarada tidak setuju mengenai hal itu, Sakura tetap memaksa dan menggandeng Sarada menuju kamar mandi. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia masih menonton acara tv yang menyiarkan pertandingan sepak bola di belahan dunia lain.

 **[Tbc]**


	3. Chapter 3: Senin (Bagian satu)

**Bumi Padam**

 **A Fanfiction by Prominensa**

 **Naruto credit to Masashi Kishimoto**

 **[Tidak ada keuntungan yang diambil dari pembuatan fanfiksi ini]**

 **((Uchiha family dan potongan cerita sebelum Bumi menghilang. Dibuat mulai hari Sabtu - Jumat. Terinspirasi dari film Melancholia))**

 **Drama family dan sci-fi/Rate T**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **~Happy reading~**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Ini bukan isu, juga bukan mitos. Akan tetapi, ini tentang kenyataan di mana_ _Bumi_ _akan segera padam. Tidak lagi dirindukan, tidak ada lagi berada di sistem tata surya. Tidak, tidak untuk selamanya._

 _Dan ini bukan lengkara. Jelas ini kemurkaan yang kita buat sendiri. Karena_ _Bumi_ _adalah fana, akhirat adalah akhir. Kali ini saja, menunduk dan bersujudlah. Kepada Dia, Pencipta Semesta Raya._

* * *

 **Senin; bagian satu**

Sengaja Sasuke tak menampilkan wajah cakapnya di hadapan ratusan penumpang di dalam gerbong kereta api. Adalah hari Senin menjadi penyebab kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini. Terlambat bangun dan terlalu sibuk mencari ikat pinggang; yang terselip di tumpukan mainan Sarada, membuat Sasuke kehilangan waktu sebanyak dua belas menit untuk berangkat ke kantor.

Ia mendesah panjang dan bergegas menuju pintu apartemen tanpa sempat sarapan. Sakura yang sudah menyiapkan segalanya mendadak menjadi murung ditinggal sang suami begitu saja. Namun, di sisi lain wanita bernetra hijau itu memaklumi keadaan Sasuke yang dikejar waktu demi mengumpulkan arta.

Jadi, di sinilah Sasuke sekarang. Memandang tangan-tangan yang bergantung pada besi berbentuk lingkaran di atas kepala. Tak ada yang menarik. Air muka beberapa orang jadi seperti cermin baginya. Betapa mereka semua sama; menjalani rutinitas yang sama berulang kali. Dari Senin hingga Sabtu, dari pukul delapan pagi hingga hampir delapan malam. Selama empat minggu, dua belas bulan, dan entah hingga berapa tahun. Mungkin hingga batas usianya, beginilah mereka; mengejar duniawi tanpa ingat jika semua hanya fana. Namun jika duniawi mereka abaikan, taruhannya adalah mati di dunia yang (mungkin) kejam ini.

Sepasang netra hitam itu tiba-tiba menemukan suatu objek yang menarik. Adalah berdiri sesosok pria paruh baya yang mungkin seusia ayahnya. Rambutnya nyaris tertutup warna perak. Garis keriput di wajah tak bisa dihitung lagi jumlahnya. Ia sedikit membungkuk, tetapi masih kuat berdiri di gerbong kereta. Entah siapa namanya, yang jelas membuat Sasuke teringat tentang sang ayah—Fugaku Uchiha.

 _Ah, jadi rindu ayah dan ibu._

Ayah Sasuke hanyalah seorang pensiunan yang sekarang tinggal di kampung kelahirannya, Hokkaido. Sudah sangat lama, _amat_ sangat lama Sasuke tidak mengunjungi mereka. Terakhir tiga tahun yang lalu, saat Sarada baru bisa berjalan, dan sekarang Sarada bahkan bisa berganti pakaian sendiri. Namun, Sasuke belum juga pulang ke kampung halaman.

Genggaman tangan Sasuke semakin menguat di tiang besi yang kukuh berdiri tegak di sampingnya. Ia menjadi sedikit nostalgia karena pria yang barusan ia lihat. Terlalu sibuk mengejar duniawi membuatnya hampir melupakan orang yang sudah mendidik dan membesarkan Sasuke. Bagaimana dulu sang ayah berjuang agar ia dan kakaknya, Itachi, dapat bersekolah tinggi hingga ke jenjang sarjana.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, Sasuke!" pesan sang ayah saat mengantar Sasuke ke Tokyo.

Mengingat saat-saat itu membuat air asin di ujung matanya terjatuh. Baru ini Sasuke merasa merindu. Rindu menjadi anak seusia Sarada. Karena ia selalu dimaafkan jika berbuat salah. Dimaklumi sebagai anak-anak. Namun sekarang, ia yang menanggung beban sebagai seorang suami dan ayah.

Di detik lainnya, Sasuke ingat jika ia mempunyai saudara kandung. Mereka tinggal di kota yang sama, tetapi tak pernah saling bersua. Baik dari pihak Sasuke maupun Itachi, tak ada yang saling berbagi kabar selain melalui teknologi.

 _Kenapa seperti ini? Sepenting itukah uang hingga, aku lupa dengan keluargaku?_

Pertanyaan itu terus membuat hati Sasuke kelabu hingga ia tiba di kantor.

 _Mungkin weekend nanti aku akan mengunjungi mereka._

 **[Tbc** ]


End file.
